


A Sea of Stars

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Sometime after finding Red Rackham’s treasure and moving in together, Haddock surprises Tintin with a trip at sea as they go stargazing on his new ship, and realizes that maybe, just maybe, his place in the world has always been there, right next to Tintin’s, all along.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	A Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Catarina, whose [ adorable artwork of Haddotin](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_gMCUMjj8b/) was also the inspiration for this story :)💕
> 
> I was kinda nervous writing this because it’s my first time writing for this fandom and I wasn’t sure I could really do Tintin and Haddock justice...but still, I had fun imagining what the two might say to each other during a quiet moment at sea while also being awkward dorks (laughs;;)

“Here we are, laddie! You can open your eyes now.” Haddock turned from where he stood steering the ship, just in time to catch the boy blinking open his eyes.  
  
“Oh, Captain—” The boy’s face spread into a smile as he took in the vast sky around him. A gust of seasalt air whipped by, ruffling the tip of his ginger hair. “Captain, this is marvelous! Why, you can see all the constellations from here! And look, Snowy — there’s the Great Bear!” The boy’s excitement was followed by a series of barks from the small terrier in his arms, who seemed to be saying — _Whoa, whoa! Here’s one that looks like a bone!  
  
_ Haddock grinned, pleased with his young friend’s reaction. Bringing the ship to a gentle stop, Haddock locked the wheel and went to stand beside him. “Nothing like stargazing out in the open sea, eh, lad?” he said, beaming. “Brings me back to my seafaring days, aye. A sea of stars every night! Of course...back then, I didn’t have anyone to share it with...” he murmured to himself.  
  
“I say! I’ve never seen so many stars in my life.” Tintin dropped the little terrier onto the deck, whose attention caught onto a dusty mouse scurrying near some barrels. “But Captain, wherever did you get this ship?”  
  
“Aye, I went and used up Red Rackham’s treasure! A beauty, isn’t she?”  
  
Tintin trailed his hand lightly along the ship, admiring the polished wood. “Indeed, Captain — it’s even better than the _Karaboudjan_.” He noticed some markings etched into the wood and, bringing out a flashlight, knelt for a better look.  
  
There was a crash, then a scuffle, as Snowy chased the mouse across the deck.  
  
Haddock harrumphed as he took out his pipe; the embers glowing fiercely once it came to life and he breathed in, exhaling on a puff of smoke. “You know, lad...I — I never did thank you.”  
  
“Thank me?” In a heartbeat Tintin appeared at his side, the flashlight pocketed away. “Whatever for, Captain?”  
  
Leaning forward, Haddock rested his arms on the edge of the ship. Somewhere above, two gulls flew by, cooing quietly to one another; their voices echoing through the night air. “That day, if you hadn’t appeared through the window...” His eyes stayed on the sea. “I — I think perhaps I would still be trapped there. Not just _there_ , but — well, in a blistering drunken haze, day in and day out, not really living or — or caring about anything, just...” He took another long puff. “Miserable. And alone.”  
  
“Oh, Captain!” A hand found its way to him and covered tenderly over his own. “My dear Captain, I would never have left you there. Never!” Tintin’s mouth pulled into the tiniest of smiles. “I suppose some would find it odd that a tin of crabs brought us together, but really,” he looked up at the sky, “I think it was the stars that did it.”  
  
Haddock glanced down. Though small and soft, Tintin’s hand contained enough warmth than all the light in the world, caressing his own rough, weathered one, and comforting him like he always does. Aye, how many times have those hands been there for him? Pulling him up, tugging him along, yanking away a bottle; holding onto him, supporting him, never letting go.  
  
Haddock could almost cry.  
  
“Oh Captain, there, there.” Tintin patted his hand. “There’s no need for tears—”  
  
Haddock quickly ran an arm across his eyes, surprised to find them wet. “ _Blistering barnacles —_ the great Captain Haddock does not _cry_.”  
  
Tintin stifled a grin behind one hand; his other still resting on Haddock. Down by their feet, having exhausted himself from chasing the mouse, a yawning Snowy padded back, settling down into a ball, and fell asleep.  
  
“Anywho,” said Haddock, putting out his pipe. “We...um...we should go back inside now. I’d forgotten how cold this blasted weather can get at night.” He rounded towards the cabin. “Hoo! I could use a little bottle of something right about n—”  
  
“Captain, wait—” The small hand tugged at Haddock’s arm. “Won’t you — won’t you stay, just for a little longer?”  
  
Haddock turned around. “ _By thunder—_ My boy, you’ll catch a cold if we stay out here! And you haven’t even got a coat on—”  
  
“It’s alright, Captain, I don’t mind. It’s just — well, Snowy’s asleep...and I thought perhaps we could stay and — and admire the stars a bit longer...” Though it was very, very faint, the hand on Haddock’s arm pulled ever so gently, as if silently asking him to stay.  
  
Even in the dark, Haddock could sense the shyness in his voice, and knew two spots of red had appeared on the boy’s cheeks.  
  
He sighed. “Alright, lad. I suppose whisky can wait.” Then grinned slyly, “But I’m drinking a full bottle later, and you jolly well can’t interfere!”  
  
“ _Captain!_ ”  
  
Haddock laughed. “Fine! Half a bottle, then.”  
  
Tintin sighed. “When will you ever accept that water is a finer drink for your health, Captain?”  
  
“ _Jumping jellyfish—_ Not a single drop of that confounded liquid shall ever make its way down _my_ throat. Never!”  
  
“Oh, Captain...” Tintin huffed. “Whatever shall I do with you?” But Haddock could tell by the glint in his voice that he was trying to hide a smile. Tintin then shifted so his head was close enough to rest against Haddock, and Haddock couldn’t help but notice how warm it felt to have someone beside him — how perfect it seemed, how right this moment was.  
  
“Captain?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Have you got any plans for tomorrow?”  
  
Haddock scratched his beard. “Let me see...I was supposed to have Nestor put in an order for more Loch Lomond—”  
  
“Captain!”  
  
“—but besides that, no, I don’t think so.” He raised an eyebrow. “Have you got something in mind, lad?”  
  
“Well...” said Tintin slowly, “just now, while I was looking at the markings on the wood, I noticed they — well, I couldn’t be sure, but it would appear that they seemed to be ancient hieroglyphics from—”  
  
“H-hieroglyphics? On my ship? But why would there be—” Haddock’s eyes widened. “ _Billions of blue blistering barnacles in a thundering typhoon!_ Tintin, you’re not thinking—?”  
  
The boy winked. “Oh, I think you’ll like it there, Captain. And besides, Egypt is wonderful this time of year too.” Picking up the sleeping Snowy, Tintin rounded back and grinned. “So what do you say, Captain?” He held out his hand. “Would you care to join me?”  
  
Haddock chuckled, shaking his head. Sometimes he wondered what did he ever do to deserve such happiness, for since that day aboard the _Karaboudjan_ , and every single day afterwards, never has there been a dull moment in his life ever again.  
  
He stepped forward and met the boy’s gaze. “Aye, Tintin! All the cyclones and hurricanes in the world won’t stop _me_ from following ya — wherever you may go!” And he reached out, towards the place where he belongs, safe and warm, like coming home after a journey at sea, and grasped Tintin’s hand. “This calls for a drink! A toast to new adventures!”  
  
“Oh, Captain,” Tintin squeezed his hand. “Alright — but only one!”  
  
“ _Pah!_ — we shall see about that!” And he led them towards the cabin, heart brimming with newfound joy, their hands remaining intertwined; “Come along, Tintin! I’ve got just the thing...” And as they stepped inside and turned on the lights, settling into chairs while Haddock made another gruff remark that drew a laugh out of Tintin, the cork popped from a bottle, followed by ice cubes tinkling against glass, as the door to their cabin swung gently and quietly to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Growing up, _Tintin_ has always had a special place in my heart, and it wasn’t until last month when Catarina shared [ this incredibly cute artwork (!)](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_cNRcEldyC/) did I realize— wow, I never knew how badly I needed this ship until now :’) Since then, I have fallen hopelessly down the hole that is Haddotin because the way they treat each other just makes me so soft for them, and all I could ever want is for them to live happily, carefree days, together, until the end of time T-T💕


End file.
